1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a proton exchange membrane and manufacturing method thereof, and in particular, to a proton exchange membrane and manufacturing method thereof which is feasible to be applied to the phosphoric acid fuel cell (PAFC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the energies such as petroleum, electric power, and natural resources, and so on are globally available. The petroleum is conveniently to be used, and the petroleum consumption plays a striking figure in the world energy consumption by 78%. However, the great amount of petroleum consumption causes the considerable carbon emission, resulting that the greenhouse effect and climate change become uncontrollable, and ecocide and eco-catastrophe seem to be inevitable. As a consequence, developing green energy to replace petroleum is in dire need.
Countries have been actively developing the green energies such as hydrogen power, solar power, water power, wind power, and geothermal heat, and so on. The development of hydrogen power is most noticeable. The usage of hydrogen-oxygen fuel cell is highly efficient and eco-friendly because hydrogen gas and oxygen gas are served as fuels for the hydrogen-oxygen fuel cell to generate power and water through the electrochemical reaction. Hence, the hydrogen-oxygen fuel cell attracts attentions. Most PAFCs can be functioned at the temperature between 150 and 210° C. as the phosphoric acid which is anhydrous self-ionization in the temperature range is served as the proton conductor. Compared with the traditional proton exchange membrane fuel cell (PEMFC), the PAFC has following advantages. 1. The platinum catalyst is unease to be poisoned by CO, so that the platinum catalyst's carrying capacity is reduced to save the cost of battery assembly. 2. The technical problem of water management can be solved to simplify the design problem, so that the expenditure on humidifier becomes unnecessary. 3. The usage of energy is promoted. 4. The capacity of reforming gaseous fuel is provided to have a better tolerance for CO2. Nonetheless, the technical problem of PAFC is that the used proton exchange membrane is incapable of retaining the phosphoric acid after a period of time, so that the proton conductivity of the proton exchange membrane decreases and the overall efficiency of PAFC reduces accordingly. As a result, the retention capacity of the phosphoric acid for the proton exchange membrane has to be improved.